A Drama in Life
by Norie Otobe
Summary: No summary. Jangan baca bila termasuk pembosan. Warning! OOC, gagal, gaje, membosankan dan masih banyak yang lainnya lagi. Judul dipilih karena gak bisa mikir yang lainnya lagi. Fic multi-chapter kedua saya. Chapter 3 is update
1. The Beginning

**Hai, ini Fic terbaru saya. Saya harap anda suka.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Meitantei Conan tidak akan pernah saya miliki bahkan walaupun saya bersujud pada Aoyama Gosho-sensei.**

* * *

Haibara mengangguk puas melihat hasil kerjanya. Sebuah antidote APTX 4869 yang permanen. Tubuhnya beranjak hendak memberikannya pada detektif temannya atau mungkin sahabatnya itu. Tetapi ia mendadak merasa ragu. _Tetapi Black Organization belum musnah, _pikirnya cemas. _Bagaimana agar dapat kembali ke wujud semula tanpa membahayakan orang-orang di sekitarku, bagaimana?_ Batinnya. Tiba-tiba melintas sebuah ide yang cukup gila bila dilaksanakannya. Tetapi tampaknya hanya itu satu-satunya cara yang bisa dilakukannya. _Baiklah, kurasa aku memang harus melakukannya. Maafkan aku, Kudo-kun._

Keesokan harinya. Hari minggu.

Hari ini Haibara akan menyerahkan antidote APTX 4869 itu pada Edogawa Conan. Haibara langsung menuju ke kantor detektif Mouri. Setelah sampai, ia pun langsung mengetuk pintu. Yang membukakan adalah Ran.

"Maaf, Mouri-san. Aku sedang mencari Edogawa-kun. Apakah ia ada disini?" Tanyanya pada Ran.

"Oh, ada. Sebentar ya, aku akan memanggilnya" kata Ran sambil beranjak pergi.

"Conan-kun, Ai-chan mencarimu," kata Ran pada Edogawa Conan.

"Baik, Ran-neechan," katanya. Dalam hati ia heran, mengapa Haibara mencarinya.

"Hei, Haibara. Ada apa?" Tanyanya pada Ai.

"Kita harus bicara sekarang. Lebih baik bicara saja di rumah Hakase," kata Ai langsung.

"Eh, baiklah. Ran-neechan, aku ke rumah Hakase dulu ya," kata Conan pada Ran.

"Baiklah," senyum Ran.

Sesampainya di rumah Hakase.

"Nah, sekarang ada apa?" Tanya Conan pada Ai.

"Kudo-kun, aku sudah menyelesaikan antidote itu," kata Haibara pelan. Conan langsun senang mendengarnya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, berikan saja padaku sekarang," katanya.

"Mengapa harus sekarang?" Tanya Haibara heran.

Ya, tentu saja agar aku bisa langsung mencobanya," katanya cepat. Haibara kaget mendengarnya.

"APA!? Apakah kau gila!? Apa kau tidak sadar, bila dua orang menghilang tiba-tiba dan dua orang muncul secara tiba-tiba pula, akan aneh! Orang pasti curiga pada kedua orang itu. PAHAM!?"

Conan langsng mengerut. Haibara sangat seram! Tapi dalam hatinya ia memang setuju dengan kata-kata Haibara barusan. Pasti akan aneh bila Conan dan Haibara tiba-tiba menghilang dan berganti menjadi Kudo Shinichi dan Miyano Shiho.

"Lalu bagaimana?" Tanyanya akhirnya.

"BAKA! Bukankah kau punya ibu yang ahli menyamar? Kau kan bisa meminta ia menolong kita," kata Haibara.

Iya juga ya," kata Conan nyengir kuda.

"ya sudah, hubungi dia," perintah Haibara.

"Ya," kata Conan sambil mengambil ponsel Shinichi.

"Moshi-moshi, okaasan? Ini aku,"

_"Hei, Shin-chan. Ada apa?"_ Tanya suara di seberang.

"Begini, Haibara sudah menyelesaikan antidotenya. Jadi tolong okaasan datang kesini dengan menyamar sebagai orangtuaku dan Haibara. Jadi kita tidak akan dicurigai," kata Conan _to the point._

_"Baiklah, Shin-chan, aku akan pergi ke sana sekarang. Kira-kira akan sampai besok. Tunggu saja ya!" _Dan telepon pun ditutup.

"Apa katanya?" Tanya Haibara.

"Dia bilang, ia akan sampai besok," jawab Conan.

"Oh, begitu, ya sudah kita tunggu saja besok, kau pulanglah," kata Haibara.

"Oke," kata Conan sambil beranjak pergi.

Haibara menatap punggung Conan yang menjauh. _Kudo-kun, aku tidak sanggup tinggal di sini. Aku akan membahayakan kalian semua bila aku masih disini. Jadi nanti jangan melarangku untuk pergi, Kudo-kun!_ Jerit batinnya yang tidak mampu diucapkannya.

Malamnya...

Conan tidak dapat tidur. Hatinya terlalu senang membayangkan dirinya akan kembali ke sosok aslinya. Sementara itu di sisi lain Haibara pun tidak dapat tidur. Tetapi berbeda dengan Shinichi, ia gelisah memikirkan rencananya. _Aku harus melakukannya, apapun resikonya dan apapun yang akan terjadi!_

Keesokan harinya, di kantor Detektif Mouri

Conan sedang bersiap berangkat ke sekolah. Setelah siap ia pun langsung berangkat. Hari ini ia ingin berangkat bersama Haibara. Di tengah jalan, ia bertemu dengannya.

"Hei, Haibara!" Panggil Conan. Haibara menoleh.

"Ada apa, Kudo-kun?" Tanya Haibara sinis.

"Aku hanya ingin berangkat bersamamu," kata Conan.

Haibara mengangkat bahu. "Terserah kamu-lah," kata Haibara.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Shinichi berdering.

_Eng, yang kiri punya Shinichi, _pikirnya.

"Halo?" Sapanya. Haibara mendekatinya.

_"Hai, Shin-chan,"_ kata suara di seberang.

"Okaasan! Ada apa?" Tanya Conan_._

_"Kebetulan pesawatku sedang mendarat, setelah ini aku akan dialihkan, jadi aku meneleponmu. Aku hanya ingin bilang, sebaiknya kau mengumumkan kepindahanmu dan Ai-chan sekarang agar kita bisa langsung terbang ke Amerika begitu aku sampai,"_ kata Yukiko.

"Baik, okaasan," Kata Conan sambil menutup telepon.

"Apa kata Yukiko-san?" Tanya Haibara.

"Okaasan bilang, sebaiknya kita mengumumkan kepindahan kita sekarang," jawab Conan.

"kalau begitu, tidak masalah. Ya sudah, ayo kita berangkat," kata Haibara.

Di sekolah

Conan dan Haibara tidak langsung ke kelas. Mereka pergi dulu ke kantor guru untuk menemui Kobayashi-sensei. Mereka menceritakan tentang keinginan mereka untuk pindah meskipun tidak menceritakan jati diri mereka. Kobayashi-sensei mengatakan akan mengumumkannya di kelas dan menyuruh mereka untuk segera ke kelas. Di kelas mereka cukup ribut. Suasana menjadi tenang ketika Kobayashi-sensei masuk.

"Perhatian semua, Conan-kun dan Ai-chan akan pindah sekolah,"

WAAA... mendadak kelas menjadi lebih ribut dari sebelumnya. Kobayashi-sensei menepukkan tangan 2 kali. "Harap semuanya tenang,"

"Yaah, Conan-kun akan pindah," seru seorang siswi diikuti siswi lainnya. Haibara menggeleng perlahan. _Apa yang dilakukan Kudo-kun pada mereka,_

"Ehem," Kobayashi-sensei berdehem. "Mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini. Bagi yang ingin bertanya pada Conan-kun atau Ai-chan dapat melakukannya saat istirahat," dan pelajaran pun dimulai. Setelah penantian yang cukup lama, akhirnya bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Para murid segera mengerumuni meja Conan dan Ai setelah Kobayashi-sensei meninggalkan ruangan.

"Conan-kun, kenapa kamu ingin pergi meninggalkan Ayumi? Apa kamu benci Ayumi?" Tanya Ayumi langsung. Conan sedikit panik menjawabnya. "Eh, tidak begitu Ayumi-chan. Kebetulan orang tuaku tinggal di luar negeri. Mereka memintaku tinggal bersama mereka. Jadi, bukan karena aku membencimu,".

"Tapi kenapa Haibara-san harus ikut?" Kali ini suara Mitsuhiko.

"Itu, aku sebenarnya sepupu Edogawa-kun, orang tua kami kembar!" Kata Haibara cepat. Dalam hati ia berkata, _Ya ampun..._

HAH!? Semua kaget. Conan segera mengambil alih. "Iya, betul. Ibu kami anak kembar. Mereka sangat dekat," kata Conan.

"Kenapa kalian tidak pernah cerita?" Tanya Maia.

"Haruskah?" Tanya Conan dengan wajah polosnya.

"Tidak, sih," kata Maia.

"Hei, teman-teman! Bagaimana kalau nanti kita ikut mengantar?" Kata Genta.

"Eh, tidak perlu. Nanti merepotkan," tolak Ai.

"Kalau begitu, kita belikan kado saja untuk Conan-kun dan Ai-chan," kata Ayumi.

"Oi, oi," kata Conan.

"SETUJU!" Seru semuanya.

"Hooi,"

"Kamu tidak dipedulikan ya," kata Ai sinis.

"Kamu sinis seperti biasanya," balas Conan.

"Ya sudah, ini kan hari terakhir bersama mereka. Kurasa lebih baik berbaik-baik dengan anak-anak," kata Ai.

"iya deh,"

Haibara menatap anak-anak yang sibuk bermusyawarah. Dia tersenyum sedih. _Berat rasanya meninggalkan anak-anak ini. Terutama, Yoshida-san._ Conan melihat Haibara. "Ada apa, Haibara?" Tanya Conan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya membayangkan dulu ketika aku masih kecil. Sendirian, tanpa teman," kata Ai pelan. Conan menatap Haibara. Ia paham perasaan gadis itu walaupun belum pernah merasakan.

"Sudahlah, Haibara. Ada aku. Sampai kapanpun aku akan menjadi sahabatmu," kata Conan sungguh-sungguh.

"Arigatou, Edogawa-kun,"

"Jangan dipikirkan," kata Conan.

"Ya, baiklah. Ayo kita bersenang-senang dulu, sebelum pergi," kata Haibara tersenyum. Conanpun merasa lega.

"Ayo,"

Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi. Tetapi lewatkan saja saat mereka di sekolah. Sekarang mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Conan.

"Ya, rasanya senang sekali. Tapi sebentar lagi ini semua akan berakhir. Aku akan kehilangan mereka semua," kata Ai pelan.

"Kalau kau tidak mau berpisah, mengapa kamu tidak menjadi Haibara saja?" Tanya Conan.

"Aku tidak mau lari," kata Haibara.

"Ya sudahlah, lupakan saja," kata Conan.

Saat sampai di kantor detektif Mouri

"Aku pulang," kata Conan.

"Hei, Conan-kun, wah, ada Ai-chan juga. Ayo masuk," kata Ran ramah.

"Ya, kata Orangtua Edogawa-kun kami akan dijemput disini, hari ini jadi aku mau menuggu disini," kata Haibara.

"Oh, begitu,"

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar ketukan di pintu.

"Sebentar," kata Ran sambil membukakan pintu. Ia melihat wajah yang rasanya ia kenal.

"Maaf, apa saya kenal anda?" Tanya Ran.

"Dulu saya pernah kemari. Nama saya Edogawa Fumio," kata wanita itu.

"Oh, aku ingat sekarang! Anda ibunya Conan-kun kan?" Kata Ran riang.

"Ya, hari ini aku mau menjemput anakku beserta keponakanku," kata Yukiko yang menyamar menjadi Fumio.

"Conan-kun, kamu sudah dijemput," panggil Ran.

"Tidak, aku baru sampai. Kami akan pulang sore nanti," kata Fumio.

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan di pintu.

"Conan-kun, kami membuatkan ini untukmu dan Ai-chan," kata Ayumi. Ia membawa sebuah album foto.

"Ini berisi foto kenangan teman sekelas," katanya.

"Terima kasih, Ayumi-can," kata Conan.

"Conan-kun..."

"Ada apa, Ayumi-chan?" Tanya Conan.

"Nanti main-main kesini ya," kata Ayumi.

"Yah, mungkin," kata Conan.

"Menjijikkan," kata Ai berbisik, namun masih dapat didengar Conan.

"Oi, Haibara,"

"Ya sudah, ayo kita berfoto dulu," kata Ran.

Merekapun menghabiskan waktunya dengan berfoto. Kemudian...

"Ayo kita ke Airport sekarang, pesawat berangkat 1 jam lagi," kata Fumio.

"Kami boleh ikut?" Tanya Genta.

"Boleh, ayo!" Kata Fumio.

Di Airport

"Masih ada waktu untuk check-in, ayo!" Seru Fumio.

"Selamat tinggal, Conan-kun, Ai-chan. Jangan lupakan kami ya," kata Ayumi.

"Pasti!"

"Selamat tinggal semua!"

"Ai-chan, Shin-chan, ayo cepat!" Perintah Fumio.

"Baik," mereka pun memasuki pesawat mereka.

"Akhirnya kita berangkat juga," kata Conan santai.

"Ya!" Kata Ai.

"Nah, perjalanan kita kira-kira akan memakan waktu seharian. Tunggu saja di rumah nanti, baru kalian mencoba penawarnya," kata Yukiko sambil menyobek penyamarannya.

Akhirnya setelah mereka sampai di bandara, mereka dijemput oleh Yusaku.

"Ayo, kita ke rumah sekarang agar kalian bisa segera mencoba antidotenya," kata Yukiko.

Setelah sampa di rumah Kudo.

"Ayo, aku mau melihat antidote itu bekerja," kata Yukiko.

"Tapi aku tidak punya baju," kata Ai bingung.

"Pakai saja punyaku, Ai-chan, ini, jangan malu-malu," kata Yukiko.

"Baik, terima kasih Yukiko-san," kata Ai.

"Kuharap ini benar-benar antidote permanen," kata Conan.

"Ya, aku juga berharap begitu," kata Ai. Ia lalu menuju kamarnya dan meminum antidote itu di sana. Di tempat lain Conan juga meminum antidote tersebut. Kemudian rasa sakit yang selalu mereka rasakan saat meminum antidote itupun kembali terasa. beberapa saat kemudian, mereka sudah kembali ke wujud asli mereka.

"Baik, aku sudah memilihkan baju untukmu. Cobalah, siapa tahu cocok," kata Yukiko.

"OK," kata Shiho.

"Wah, pas sekali! Kau terlihat semakin cantik dengan baju itu, Ai-chan," kata Yukiko.

"Terima kasih, Yukiko-san," kata Shiho. Dia kemudian keluar dari kamarnya. Ia kemudian bertemu dengan Shinichi yang baru keluar.

"Hei, Haibara. Kira-kira kita disini sampai berapa lama?" Tanya Shinichi pada Shiho.

"Kurasa mungkin seminggu. Kita perlu waktu agar mereka tidak curiga. Dan berhenti memanggilku Haibara. Panggil aku Miyano, atau Miyano-san, atau Miyano-kun juga boleh," kata Shiho.

"Oh, ya? Bagaimana bila kupanggil kau Shiho-chan saja?" Goda Shinichi.

"Terserah!"

Yukiko tersenyum kecil melihat Shinichi dan Shiho. Ia lalu melanjutkan memilih baju yang akan diberikannya pada Shiho.

Setelah seminggu berada di Amerika, tiba waktunya untuk Shiho dan Shinichi untuk pulang. Orangtua Shinichi, Yukiko dan Yusaku, ikut mengantar mereka ke airport.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Shin-chan, Shiho-chan. Dan, aku punya sedikit uang untukmu, Shiho-chan. Terimalah," kata Yukiko.

"Eh, aku tak bisa menerimanya," tolak Shiho.

"Ayolah," paksa Yukiko.

"Ya sudah, kali ini saja, ya, Yukiko-san. Tapi terima kasih," kata Shiho.

"Ya. Tak masalah. Tapi cepatlah masuk pesawat kalian. Ayo," kata Yukiko.

"Sampai jumpa!"

Setelah pesawat mereka mendarat di airport, mereka berdua langsung menyetop taksi dan meminta diantar ke rumah Hakase.

"Akhirnya kita sampai juga, Shiho-chan. Shiho-chan?" Shinichi keheranan melihat Shiho memunggunginya.

"Selamat tinggal, Kudo-kun,"

"Eh?"

* * *

**Haha, bagaimana Fic barunya? (Dasar Berie-chan yang dulu belum selesai sudah membuat yang baru). Maaf, soalnya saya tid****ak bisa mencueki ide yang tiba-tiba muncul. Keberatan untuk RnR?**


	2. Kedatangan 2 Detektif

**Disclaimer : Saya tidak akan pernah memiliki Meitantei Conan**

* * *

"A-apa maksudmu, Shiho-chan!?" Tanya Shinichi kaget.

"Apakah kau tidak tahu, kalau BO belum musnah?" Tanya Shiho sambil berjalan mendekati Shinichi.

"aku hanya akan membahayakan kalian semua bila masih terus berada disini. Apalagi organisasi curiga aku belum mati. Jadi..." langkah Shiho terhenti. Tiba-tiba ia mendorong Shinichi sehingga Shinichi terjatuh. Shiho langsung berbalik dan lari.

"Selamat tinggal, Kudo-kun. Jangan coba-coba memberitahu yang sebenarnya pada gadis itu sebelum semuanya selesai. Dan cepatlah lupakan aku!" Teriak Shiho sambil berlari.

"Shiho-chan!"Shinichi berusaha bangkit. Lalu ia mengejar Shiho. Namun Shiho sudah menghilang.

_Shiho-chan...mengapa,_ pikir Shinichi.

Shiho mengintip dari balik dinding. Ia tersenyum. _Sesulit itukah menemukanku, Kudo-kun? _Tawanya dalam hati. Ia beranjak hendak pergi ketika suara barang berjatuhan dari belakang Shinichi terdengar. Shinichi dan Shiho melihat ke sumber suara.

"Shi, Shinichi," kata gadis yang membuat suara tersebut, Ran.

"Ran..."

"Shinichi, mengapa kau meninggalkan aku? Mengapa kau tak pernah memberi kabar padaku? Mengapa, Shinichi!?" Tanya Ran sambil mulai terisak.

"Ran, aku takkan meninggalkanmu lagi, aku janji," kata Shinichi sambil memeluk Ran.

"Shinichi," Ran membalas pelukan Shinichi sambil terus menangis. Shiho mengintip adegan tersebut dari balik dinding. _Sepertinya kau akan cepat melupakanku, Kudo-kun,_ senyumnya. Lalu ia pun pergi. Tujuannya satu, rumah kakaknya.

Setelah beberapa saat, ia sampai di rumah kakaknya. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam sana menggunakan kunci duplikat yang pernah diberikan kakaknya. Ia langsung masuk ke kamar. Di kamarnya, ia mencari sebuah benda. Ia gembira menemukan sebuah belati di rumah kakaknya. Ia kemudian masuk lagi ke kamarnya sambil membawa belati tersebut. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. _Ya, hanya pergi tidak menjamin Kudo-kun dan yang lainnya aman. Aku harus melakukan ini. Maafkan aku, Kudo-kun... _katanya dalam hati. Ia melirik ke arah pakaian yang baru dibelinya. Lalu ia meraih belati. _Sekali lagi, maaf, Kudo-kun,_

CRASH

**Shinichi POV**

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku sekolah lagi setelah sekian lama. Hari ini aku berangkat sekolah berdua Ran. Saat aku masuk sekolah, tidak ada yang terkejut. Semua tampak biasa saja. Mungkin kecuali Sonoko. Ia langsung menggoda kami.

"Wah, pasangan suami-istri Teitan datang, akhirnya suamimu kembali juga ya Ran," Kata Sonoko pada Ran.

"Si-siapa bilang kalau aku dan Shinichi..." kata Ran sambil wajahnya bersemu merah. Aku suka melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu. Ia kelihatan manis.

"Shinichi-kun, Ran, kalian sudah dengar belum, Hakuba Saguru kembali ke Jepang!" Kata Sonoko.

Hakuba Saguru? Untuk apa dia ke Jepang? Aku merasa aneh.

"Jangan bilang kamu mau ngecengin dia, nanti kulaporkan pada Kyogoku-san loh," kata Ran.

"Iya, deh,"

**Normal POV**

Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi. Beberapa saat kemudian datanglah sensei.

"Selamat pagi semua,"

Akhirnya saat yang melelahkan, membosankan usai sudah. Tibalah saat pulang sekolah. Ran dan Shinichi pulang bersama.

"Shinichi, aku senang. Tapi aku juga masih sedih," kata Ran pelan.

"Sedih karena apa?" Tanya Shinichi heran.

"Oh, bukan karena kamu, kok, Shinichi. Hanya saja, aku teringat pada Conan-kun. Dia pergi hanya seminggu sebelum kedatanganmu. Aku masih teringat hal-hal yang kami alami berdua. Aku sudah terlanjur menganggapnya sebagai adikku sendiri. Juga Ai-chan, dia juga pergi," kata Ran sedih.

Shinichi hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Namun ia ingat peringatan Shiho._ BO belum musnah, jangan coba-coba! _Ia membatalkan niatnya memberitahu keadaan sebenarnya pada Ran.

"Ran, jangan khawatir. Aku yakin, dia akan tetap memberi kabar. Bahkan mungkin ia akan bertemu denganmu lagi suatu hari nanti," Shinichi sebenarnya hanya menghibur. Ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan kata-katanya barusan.

"Ya, aku harap begitu,"

Seminggu berlalu setelah kejadian tersebut. Pagi itu Shinichi berdua Ran berangkat ke sekolah. Begitu mereka masuk kelas mereka melihat para siswi mengerubungi sebuah majalah.

"Hei, ada apa, nih?' Tanya Shinichi.

"Shinichi-kun, sainganmu bertambah lagi," kata Sonoko.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Shinichi heran.

"Ada 1 lagi detektif baru, namanya Miura Shigeru. Nih, beritanya," kata Sonoko sambil menunjukkan majalah di tangannya. Terlihat beberapa berita dengan judul besar-besar di sampulnya. Tetapi ada yang aneh.

"Loh, kok tidak ada fotonya?" Tanya Shinichi.

"Ya! Waktu diwawancara, Shigeru mengatakan bahwa dia tidak masalah diberitakan, tapi dia menolak difoto. Dia bilang dia tidak ingin wajahnya dikenali. Tapi aku sudah pernah bertemu dia. Dia tampan!"

"Berita biasa," dengus Shinichi.

"Oh ya? Jangan-jangan kau khawatir?" Goda Sonoko. Lalu tertawa.

"Huh,"

**Shigeru**

"Pelakunya adalah, kau!" Kata Shigeru sambil menuding ke arah wajah Kuroda Hiroki.

"Apa maksudmu!? Yang meninggal adalah sahabatku, mengapa aku yang menjadi pembunuhnya!? Lagi pula, semua ruangan tertutup rapat!"

"Benar, tapi lain halnya bila menggunakan trik ini," kata Shigeru dengan tenang.

"Mula-mula, kau meminjam pulpennya, lalu kau mengoleskan racun disana. Dia punya kebiasaan membuka tutup pulpen dengan cara menggigitnya. Saat ia melakukan itu, racun akan masuk ke tubuhnya,"

"Tetapi apakah kau punya bukti!?"

"Kau menukar pulpenmu untuk menghilangkan bukti. Jadi, kalau di pulpenmu terdapat air liur korban serta racun, selesailah kasus ini,"

"Analisismu hebat," kata inspektur Megure sambil menjabat Shigeru.

"Masih tidak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan Kudo Shinichi," kata Shigeru.

"Begitu? Jadi kamu mengagumi dia?" Tanya seseorang.

"Ya!"

**Shinichi**

"Shinichi, apakah kamu benci padaku?" Tanya Ran pelan.

"Tidak, mengapa?"

"Kau pergi begitu lama, tanpa kabar. Tapi ketika aku akhirnya bertemu denganmu, reaksimu justru sedingin itu," kata Ran, hampir menangis.

"Maafkan aku, Ran. Aku menyukaimu, aku tidak ingin membuatmu terluka. Aku sebenarnya mengalami hal yang berbahaya, dan aku tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu karena aku tidak ingin kau terlibat," kata Shinichi bersungguh-sungguh.

"Apa!? Apa!? Kenapa kamu tidak mau memberitahuku!?"

"Ran, aku janji. Setelah semua selesai, aku akan memberitahumu semuanya. Kumohon percayalah," kata Shinichi.

"Apakah kamu berjanji?"

"Ya!"

Dan Ranpun tersenyum.

**Shigeru**

Shigeru sibuk meneliti berkas yang diserahkan inspektur Megure.

"Bagaimana Shigeru-kun, apakah kamu bisa menyelesaikannya?" Tanya inspektur.

"Ini benar-benar rumit sekali. Kurasa aku tidak bisa menyelesaikannya tanpa bantuan," kata Shigeru.

"Permisi," tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang laki-laki.

"Hakuba Saguru!"

"Lama tak berjumpa, inspektur. Dan siapa orang ini?" Tanya Saguru.

"Ah, saya detektif baru, Miura. Saya sering mendengar tentang anda, Hakuba Saguru. Saya dengar anda detektif yang sangat hebat. Saya benar-benar beruntung bisa bertemu anda,"

"Well, begitu? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Begini, ada kasus yang cukup aneh. Sebuah pembunuhan berantai yang pelakunya selalu menulis nama korban selanjutnya dengan darah korbannya. Kasus yang mengerikan. Tapi orang yang namanya tertulis di situ sekarang berada dalam pengawasan polisi,"

"Berarti ini bukan pembunuhan acak?" Tanya Saguru.

"Kurasa ya,"

"Maaf," tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi. "Tadi saat kami mengawasi orang itu, tiba-tiba kami mencium bau aneh dan kami rasa itu gas tidur sehingga kami pingsan. Saat kami bangun..."

Wajah inspektur Megure langsung tegang.

"Antar kami kesana sekarang!"

**Shinichi**

Shinichi sedang berjalan sendirian ketika terdengar suara orang menjerit.

"Ada orang tewas!"

Shinichi segera berlari ke arah kerumunan tersebut. Di tempat lain, Megure dan yang lainnya sedang menuju kesana juga. Saat melihat orang tersebut, dia langsung mengetahui bahwa itu adalah pekerjaan pembunuh berantai tersebut. Dan Shinichi merasa bagai tersambar petir karena nama yang tertulis disana adalah..._Miyano_ _Shiho_.

"Mengapa? Ada apa?" Tepat pada saat itu, Megure dan yang lainnya tiba...

* * *

**Maaf, ada yang mau membantu saya? Tolong sumbang judul &amp; summary yang lebih baik ya, tapi kalau tidak tidak apa-apa. Thank you for reading, more for reviews**

**To Be Continued**


	3. Awal Masalah Shigeru

**Hai, Berie-chan akhirnya update! Maaf lama sekali. Dan juga maaf karena triknya tidak bermutu. Saya baru SMP kelas 2 sih  
**

**Warning : Maybe little OOC? Typo?  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Meitantei Conan tidak akan pernah saya miliki bahkan walaupun saya bersujud pada Aoyama Gosho-sensei.**

* * *

"Bagaimana bisa begini?" Desis Shinichi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Shigeru yang baru tiba. Dia pun langsung melihat ke arah tulisan yang baru saja dilihat Shinichi. Dia sebenarnya merasa kaget melihat tulisan yang ada disitu. Tapi ia berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Shiho-chan..."

"Siapa dia? Mengapa kamu kelihatan kaget melihat nama itu?" Tanya Shigeru.

"Shiho-chan adalah sahabat terbaikku. Aku tak tahu dia ada dimana sekarang. Tapi aku berharap ia baik-baik saja," bisik Shinichi lirih.

_Kudo-kun.._. Pikir Shigeru.

"Yah, tapi daripada itu, bukankah lebih baik segera selidiki kasusnya?" Kata Saguru memutus suasana.

"Benar, Kudo-san. Aku tak tahu sepenting apa dia bagimu. Tapi lebih baik selidiki kasus dulu," kata Shigeru.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, kumpulkan tersangka!" Perintah inspektur Megure pada polisi bawahannya.

"Baik!"

Beberapa saat kemudian

"Inspektur! Kami sudah mendapatkan 3 orang yang mencurigakan," kata polisi tersebut.

"Baik. Sebutkan nama dan alasan kalian di sini," kata inspektur.

"Namaku Hana Mizune. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di sini. Aku hanya ingin mengambil beberapa barang milik nenekku yang tertinggal disini. Sudah beberapa tahun berlalu setelah kejadian itu, tapi nenekku baru ingat sekarang." kata orang pertama.

"Aku Sango Kasakura. Aku kesini hanya untuk berjalan-jalan saja," kata orang kedua.

"Nama saya Ryohei Yamazaki. Aku tidak ada tujuan sebenarnya di sini. Aku ingin pergi ke alamat ini tapi tersesat." kata orang ketiga.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Mizune.

"Sebenarnya, ada orang yang mati di sini. Dan kompleks perumahan ini sudah mulai ditinggalkan orang-orang beberapa tahun yang lalu, jadi kalian yang ada disini jadi tersangka," kata inspektur.

"Hah?! Aku disini hanya mengambil barang nenekku yang tertinggal. Kenapa aku jadi tersangka!?" Jerit Mizune.

"Periksa saja kalau tidak percaya! Aku di sini memang hanya ingin mengambil barang nenekku," sambungnya lagi.

"Ya. Akan kami lakukan," kata inspektur. Sementara itu, Shigeru merasakan perasaan aneh yang selalu ia rasakan setiap kali bertemu _mereka. _Tapi ia berusaha tidak menampakkannya dan ia memang cukup lihai untuk itu.

_Tenang, jangan panik. Selama mereka tidak tahu siapa kau ini, kau aman,_ pikirnya. _Sekarang waktunya berpikir jernih. Ayo, fokus. Jangan biarkan ketakutan_ _menguasai dirimu,_ batinnya lagi. Kemudian ia menarik nafas panjang dan mulai memperhatikan korban. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Inspektur, tampaknya ada sedikit keanehan pada korban ini," kata Shigeru.

"Apa itu?" Tanya inspektur heran.

"Lihat ini. Dia memakai kuku palsu di jari-jarinya, tapi ada satu jari yang tidak ada kuku palsunya. Bukankah itu aneh?" Tanya Shigeru. Inspektur lalu ikut mengamati.

"Benar. Dia memakai kuku palsu bergambar bunga. Kalau begitu, jangan-jangan, pelakunya Mizune yang bernama depan Hana(Hana=bunga)?" Tanya inspektur.

"Aku tidak melakukan itu!" Jerit Mizune.

"Tunggu," kata Shigeru. "Terlalu cepat menyimpulkan begitu."

"Benar," kali ini suara Saguru. "Mungkin pesan kematiannya tidak sesederhana itu. Mungkin ada yang lain." Katanya lagi.

"Mungkin ini permainan kata," kata Shinichi. "Lihat, kuku palsu ini bergambar tiga buah bunga sakura. Setiap bunga memiliki 5 buah kelopak. Kalau begitu mungkin artinya 3=san, 5=go dan sakura. Berarti, Sango Kasakura." Katanya lagi.

"Tidak," kata Kasakura. "Kalau yang kau katakan itu benar, mana buktinya?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja ada," kata Shinichi. "Kau pasti terkena percikan darah korban. Saat disemprot luminol, maka bekas itu akan terlihat. Nah, sekarang kamu mau mengelak lagi?"

"Tidak! Bukan aku! Aku bukan pembunuh!" Teriak Kasakura kalap. Tiba-tiba ia mengeluarkan pistol dari balik bajunya dan hampir menembak inspektur. Tapi Shinichi lebih cepat. Dengan ikat pinggangnya ia mengeluarkan bola sepak dan menendangkannya ke arah Kasakura. Beberapa polisi langsung menangkapnya.

_Bahkan setelah aku kembali menjadi diriku lagi benda ini masih berguna,_ pikirnya.

"Tidak! Aku benci gadis itu! Aku benci Miyano Shiho! Dia telah menjadikan orang tuaku sebagai bahan percobaannya. Aku benci!" Teriak Kasakura.

Sementara itu, ingatan Shigeru perlahan membuka. Dia ingat wajah Kasakura. _Dia itu... Bena_r,_ itu dia!_ pikirnya. _Tapi dia kelihatannya tidak menyadari siapa aku. Walau begitu, aku harus hati-hati, _pikirnya. Sementara itu, Saguru mendekati inspektur.

"Inspektur, aku ingin bertanya. Siapa dia?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk Shigeru.

"Entahlah. Pertama kali aku bertemu dia, saat itu ada kasus dan dia ada disitu. Lalu ia menganalisis kasusnya dan analisisnya benar. Walaupun begitu, aneh karena kasus itu terjadi pada jam sekolah. Saat aku menyanyakannya, dia berkata bahwa dia sudah lulus," kata inspektur.

"Ada yang lainnya?" Tanya Saguru lagi.

"Tidak ada. Ia tidak mau mengatakan apa-apa tentang dirinya. Dia misterius." Kata inspektur.

"Baiklah, terima kasih," kata Saguru. Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan inspektur.

Di sisi lain, Shigeru menatap ke arah Kasakura yang digiring polisi. Kemudian ia melangkah mendekati inspektur.

"Maaf, inspektur. Apakah setelah ini, aku boleh menemuinya? Aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal padanya," tanya Shigeru.

"Ya, tetapi setelah ia selesai disidang," kata inspektur.

"Aku juga, ingin menemuinya nanti," tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari belakang mereka. Merekapun menoleh dan melihat Kudo Shinichi.

"Eh? Baiklah, nanti," kata inspektur. Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya. "Maaf, aku harus pergi. Selamat tinggal, Shinichi-kun, Shigeru-kun," lalu ia pergi. Setelah inspektur Megure pergi, mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

_Siapa Shigeru ini? Apakah dia ada hubungannya dengan BO?_ Pikir Shinichi.

_Kudo-kun... Tak boleh tahu siapa aku ini sebenarnya! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu agar ia dapat berpikir Miyano Shiho sudah mati!_ Pikir Shigeru.

Di sisi lain, Saguru juga sibuk dengan pikirannya. _Siapa Miura Shigeru itu? Mengapa ia tidak mau menceritakan tentang dirinya? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Kasakura-san? Mengapa dia begitu ingin menemuinya? Juga Kudo Shinichi? Ada apa sebenarnya? Ada apa antara mereka berdua?_

**Shinichi POV, beberapa minggu setelah kejadian itu**

Aku duduk di sofa rumahku dalam kesendirian. Hal yang sudah biasa menemaniku. Tapi kali ini pikiranku disibukkan oleh sesuatu yang dikatakan oleh wanita bernama Kasakura itu. Juga orang lain bernama Miura Shigeru. Tapi yang paling menyibukkan pikiranku adalah sahabatku, Shiho-chan. Aku harap dia baik-baik saja.

**~Flashback, normal POV~**

Shinichi menuju sel Kasakura. Tapi langkahnya terhenti karena ia melihat ada orang lain disana. _Miura Shigeru?_ Bisiknya mengenali.

"Hei," kata Shinichi pada Shigeru.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" Tanyanya pada Shigeru. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya _apakah kamu ada hubungan dengan BO_ tapi diurungkannya. Ia tidak ingin orang lain yang tidak berhubungan dengan BO mengetahui itu.

"Aku baru saja ada disini, belum sempat berbicara apapun dengan Kasakura-san." Jawab Shigeru.

Shinichi tampaknya mau bertanya lagi tapi urung. Di tempat lain, tanpa mereka sadari Hakuba Saguru memperhatikan mereka. Dia merasa aneh dengan Shigeru. _Mengapa dia tidak mau memberitahu identitasnya?_ Pikirnya. Dia juga merasa aneh mengapa Shigeru dan Shinichi ingin berbicara dengan Kasakura. Dia ingin tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Shigeru tiba-tiba merinding. Ia yang memiliki perasaan yang kuat punya perasaan bahwa ada yang curiga pada identitasnya.

_Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu. Tidak ada,_ pikirnya. Sebuah rencana mulai bermain-main di kepalanya. Ia akan melakukannya nanti.

"Baiklah, Kasakura-san. Aku mau bertanya beberapa hal padamu." Kata Shigeru. Kata-katanya dibuat setenang mungkin walaupun dia sedikit panik.

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang organisasi?" Tanyanya memulai. Shinichi tidak berbicara apapun, tetapi sorot matanya bertanya hal yang sama.

"Tidak ada selain warnanya, hitam. Selain itu, orang tuaku mati di tangan organisasi itu." Kata Kasakura. Suaranya terdengar penuh kebencian.

"Lalu, mengapa kau melakukan pembunuhan pada orang-orang itu?" Tanya Shinichi.

"Mereka orang yang terlibat dalam pembunuhan orang tuaku!" Kata Kasakura. Matanya membasah. "Terutama Miyano Shiho!" Teriaknya. Butir-butir air berebut keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Tanya Shinichi.

"Gadis keparat itu, dia menjadikan orang tuaku sebagai objek percobaan!" Teriak Kasakura lagi. "Dia menghilang sebelum aku sempat membunuhnya! Makanya, aku melakukan beberapa pembunuhan itu, dan menulis nama anak keparat itu! Agar dia muncul di hadapanku!" Teriak Kasakura.

"Begitu rupanya. Kalau begitu, apa yang kau ketahui tentang anggotanya?" Tanya Shinichi.

"Begini..." Kasakura mulai mengatakan segala yang ia ketahui.

Shinichi dan Shigeru menghela nafas. Informasi yang diberikan Kasakura tidak terlalu membantu karena hampir seluruhnya sudah mereka ketahui. Tetapi tidak bagi Hakuba Saguru. Apa yang didengarnya begitu berharga. Kasakura memiliki code name Metheglin. Kedua orang tuanya pernah dijadikan objek percobaan. Dia dendam pada Shiho. Shiho telah menjadikan orang tuanya sebagai objek percobaan.

"Baiklah, terimakasih Kasakura-san. Informasinya sangat berharga." Kata Shinichi.

"Benar, Kasakura-san. Arigatou." Kata Shigeru. Kemudian mereka beranjak hendak pergi.

"Tunggu!" Teriak Kasakura.

"Katakan padaku, mengapa kalian tahu tentang organisasi?" Tanya Kasakura setengah menginterogasi.

"Ah, aku..." kata-kata Shinichi terhenti. Ia merasa sebaiknya tidak menceritakan tentang "persahabatan"nya dengan Shiho.

"Kakakku dibunuh, oleh mereka. Kakakku satu-satunya. Kata Shigeru. Suaranya begitu dingin.

"Mereka juga memperalat orang tuaku."

Shinichi menoleh ke arah Shigeru. Dia merasa sedikit familiar dengan wajah itu tetapi dia tidak dapat mengingat.

"Baiklah, segitu saja. Aku harus pergi." Kata Shigeru.

**Flashback off, normal POV, Shigeru.**

Shigeru berjalan mondar-mandir di rumahnya. Ia sibuk memikirkan rencananya. Ia akan melakukannya pada malam hari, saat semua orang tertidur. Ia melirik ke arah tiga benda yang akan digunakannya dalam rencana itu.

* * *

**Balasan untuk reviews : **

**Mell Hinaga Kuran : Di situ kurang jelas ya? Baiklah, anda pasti tahu sifat Shiho. Dia selalu memikirkan orang lain. Bahkan dia tidak peduli pada dirinya sendiri asalkan orang lain selamat. Makanya, ia menyamar jadi Miura. Agar jika dia bertemu Shinichi maka Shinichi tidak mengenali dirinya. Jadi Shinichi tidak akan jatuh kedalam bahaya yang disebabkan dirinya. Omong-omong, salam kenal juga!  
**


End file.
